US 2012/0280565 A1 discloses a system and a method for an intelligent power controller and discloses in its paragraph 0036 a home energy manager (device) that analyses a power budget and that in response to an analysis result controls nodes (gates).
In US 2012/0280565 A1, the nodes take decisions based on rules, and the nodes inform the home energy manager afterwards.